Unforgettable Hopes
by Bluekazooie
Summary: Luka a single mother with hopes of forgetting her abusive past with her ex-lover. Now she just worries about protecting her daughter with the help of her closest friend Miku. Miku sets up a job for Luka with her old friend Ruko who owns a coffee shop. Ruko was short on staff because of her friend going to college so she was happily accepted, but accepted more than just Luka.


**A****uthor notes: So this is my first fanfic. I have ever written. Please feel free to review. **

**Ps: English isn't my first language so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. I also don't have a beta reader, but I will find one so I can make this fanfic better.**

A shattering of a glass could be heard through out the house. Also yelling of a grown man "I told you plenty of times to have food ready for when I get here. I don't care if you're pregnant or not! I work all day while you just sit home all day doing nothing." The pink haired man who was know as Yuuma had yelled down at the pink haired woman also known as Luka, who was covering her belly hoping it to protected it from any harm.  
The yelling would only get louder and louder until an alarm started to ring and Luka open her eyes panting. Luka could only see the light shining from the window down onto her bed and she sighed. She had to get her daughter Toeto and herself ready. It was Toeto first day of school. Luka had promise to wake up to make Toeto pancakes for breakfast. Luka sighed and got out of the bed and undress out of her night wear and into her casual clothes which was a pair of jeans and white blouse. She soon went to her daughter Toeto. Who was laying in the other side of their bed.

Luka shook her daughter lightly. "Wake up Toeto, so we can get you dress and ready for breakfast. Then we can take you to school for your first day. You'll be able to make new friends. Come it'll be nice" Luka said softly to Toeto. The pink hair little girl just turned in her tired state. "Mm…. Mommy I want to stay with you…..Please…" Toeto whined quietly to her mother. Luka sighed knowing her daughter wasn't one to complain about things, but she couldn't let her daughter stay in bed. "Come on, I'm making pancakes like I promise, plus auntie Miku is waiting for you to get up too." Luka said trying to convince her daughter to get up from the bed as she ran her fingers through Toeto's hair.

Luka had bent down kissed Toeto's forehead and smiled. "Okay, mommy I'll get ready." Toeto whispered in defeat. Toeto said turning on her little back and sitting up. She had stretched her tiny arms and yawned. Toeto rubbed her eyes as she got off the bed. Luka quickly stood up and walked over to the dresser and started to pick out clothes for Toeto to wear. She picked out a little brown dress and made sure to get Toeto's favorite hate. That was a little cat head. Then she went over to Toeto and helped her get dressed into her dress and put her hat on giggling when Toeto adjusted the hat and held onto it a shy look.

Toeto smiled lightly at her mother and walked over to the door opening and leaving it open for her mother. Luka followed Toeto to the bathroom where Miku was already brushing her teeth. Miku had her hair in her usually twin tails. It looked like she was going for her usual morning run since she was wearing her usual sweatpants and tanktop. She spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth smiling at Toeto. "Hey, little one you look tired!" Miku said cheerfully as Toeto quickly latched onto Miku's legs. "Mommy kept turning in her sleep last night." Toeto said quickly only for Miku to hear.

As Miku heard the news, she quickly looked up at Luka with concern. She mouth to Luka. "_Are you okay?"_ Luka had shifted quickly. Luka knew she couldn't lie to Miku. She would tell her later after she finished cooking and Toeto was at school. So she waved Miku off letting her know. Miku just smiled getting the message from Luka. Miku helped Toeto get the stool where the little one could step on. So she could reach the sink. Miku also helped her get Toeto's tooth brush and the tooth paste.

After they all had brushed their teeth, Luka had headed to the kitchen and Toeto headed to watch her morning cartoons. Miku came up behind Luka hugging her and rested her head on Luka's back. "Did you have the same dream?" Miku asked concerned. Luka tensed up for a moment and relaxed. She nodded slowly as she pulled out the eggs and pancake mix out. "Yeah….You think I would get over it by now, but it like haunts me, Miku. It was almost 4 years ago I left after I gave birth to Toeto. Do you think I made the right choice?" Luka said choking a bit. Miku just held her tightly. "You made the right choice, Luka. You chose to protect your child and yourself. No one should have ever put their hands on you or force you to do anything. _No one._" Miku told Luka holding her close to her for her friend's comfort. She wanted to make sure that Luka had heard her nice and clear. For she care for her closest friend dearly.

Luka smiled. "Thank you, Miku. I'm fine now. I really need to make breakfast and make sure Toeto is ready to go to school." Luka said softly to Miku. Miku let go of Luka. So began to cracked open the eggs and put them into a bowl and she started to mix the pancake mix into the bowl. Toeto was bored watching the TV so she ended up watching her mother making the pancakes. "Mommy, will you pick me up from school? As soon as I get out, I don't want to be there alone." Toeto said softly and looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

Everyone knew that Toeto wasn't one for social gathering. She often hid behind her mother, Luka. Which in return Luka try to get Toeto to open up a little more, but she didn't want to force the little one. So it would all ended in failure. Luka finish making breakfast for everyone and served them into on the dinning table. They all said down. "No worries, okay? I'll be there as soon as school ends to take you back home okay. If I don't make it in time auntie Miku will be there to pick you up okay?" Luka told her daughter smiling. "Oh yeah, are you going to my friend's coffee shop for the job, Luka?" Miku asked brightly. Miku had an old friend back in highschool she made when she had detention for the first time.

Luka chew her food and swallowed before opening her mouth to speak. "Of course it so was amazing that she so willing to help me out. Ruko was her name right?" Luka asked Miku and Miku nodded and hummed a bit before digging into more of her pancake. Toeto only ate half of her pancake before getting full. She drank her juice and smiled happily. She loved eating her mom's pancakes in the morning. She grabbed her plate and put it in the sink after she was done with her juice. Then she grabbed her stool to stand on and wash her dish.

Toeto pouted when it was timed to put on her bookbag. She really didn't want to go to school. It scared her and she didn't know why. She just wanted to stay with her mother and her auntie Miku. They weren't mean like all the kids were. Luka grabbed Toeto hand after she put her plate in the sink and walked over to the door with Toeto.

**Author notes: This is the first chapter and my first Fanfic Feel free to give me a review of any kind. I accept all and don't be afraid to pm me either! Also the next chapter I will putting Ruko in. **


End file.
